littlefootadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Diamond
As one of the rulers of Homeworld, Yellow Diamond has a massive size, her height making a common Pearl's pale in comparison. She has a pointed, upturned nose, plump lips, and an unusually long neck. Her hair is a short bob with two spiked tips.12 She has black eyebrows, and black markings around both her eyes, which are bright yellow with diamond-shaped pupils. She wears a dark yellow and olive bodysuit, as well as a yellow coat with enormous shoulder pads and a cutout for her gemstone. She also wears yellow gloves and olive-yellow boots. In "That Will Be All", her outfit slightly changed as she wears a short yellow tailcoat-like attire. A silhouette form of this outfit can be seen in the flashback in "Can't Go Back". However, in "The Trial", she retained her debut attire. In "Reunited", Yellow Diamond changes her attire to the one from "That Will Be All" and "Can't Go Back". Yellow Diamond, like most Homeworld Gems, is shown to have a strong hatred for the Earth and looks down on organic life. As shown in her debut, Homeworld reputes her as a perfectly logical and rational leader, but in reality, she is vindictive, ruthless, arrogant, and quick to anger. She states that she would get great satisfaction to see the Earth destroyed. When Peridot contacts her, she is annoyed by her multiple failures. However, in contrast to Blue Diamond, she offers Peridot multiple chances to redeem herself. Yellow Diamond has a dangerous and lethal temper. She treats any act of disrespect against herself or her fellow Diamonds with aggression and violence, as shown when she detonated the Diamond Communicator with the hopes of destroying Peridot, and when she attacked both Zircons during "The Trial". In addition, Yellow Diamond is shown to get fed up when anyone disagrees with her beliefs; she yelled at Peridot for questioning her views of the Cluster and became frustrated when the defending Zircon shed light on the idea that Rose Quartz wasn't responsible for Pink Diamond's shattering. She puts forth her agenda under the guise that it is what is best for the Gem race. This is evident when she chooses to reject Peridot's proposal to utilize the Earth again, despite the fact that Homeworld is low on resources, as stated in "Too Short to Ride". Yellow Diamond is shown to have a "down-to-business" attitude. In "Message Received", she takes over the call Peridot was having with her Pearl to get the message that Peridot had quickly. In "That Will Be All", Yellow Diamond tells Holly Blue Agate to "get to the point" when she begins to ramble on. In "The Trial", she brushed off the prosecuting Zircon's praises and kept pushing to shatter Steven/Rose and get the trial over with. Being a Diamond, Yellow Diamond views herself above most other Gems. She does not listen to Peridot's opinions of the Earth because she doesn't want to hear "the puny thoughts of a Peridot", and speaks to both Holly Blue Agate and the prosecuting Zircon with a cold attitude. When Peridot arrogantly taunts her during "Reunited" and asks if Yellow remembers her, Yellow scornfully replies 'no' and does not hesitate to poof her. When dealing with grief, Yellow Diamond tries to suppress her negative feelings and instead wishes to move forward. She expresses this to Blue Diamond in "That Will Be All", by explaining that she should "start looking forward and stop looking back". Yellow Diamond finds it ridiculous that Blue Diamond is doing so much to preserve Pink Diamond's legacy instead of trying to move forward, opting instead to destroy Earth as it remains a tragedy for the Diamonds. In "Reunited", Yellow's thoughts reveal that she blames herself for Pink Diamond's fate after giving in to Pink's desire to have her own colony despite Yellow believing Pink wasn't ready for such responsibility, meaning Yellow's wish to forget about the past is her wanting to bury the guilt to lessen the pain. Once convinced of Rose's true identity as Pink Diamond, Yellow demonstrates actual concern towards Steven and a willingness to listen to him along with Blue, although she still retained her stern and straightforward attitude. History Ancient History Yellow Diamond has existed for thousands of years. Over time, she amassed a great amount of respect, colonies, and Gems. Other than this, not much is known about her past. It is revealed in "Your Mother and Mine" that some of Yellow Diamond's many colonies are asteroid fields which are used as mines. During Yellow Diamond's colonization of the Jungle Moon's planet, she had Pink Diamond observe her. To Pink's amazement, Yellow commanded a fleet of Nephrites to begin colonizing the planet, disregarding their concerns of organic life on the surface. Pink's fascination became an annoyance to Yellow since she began to play around with her control panel. Yellow eventually scolded Pink for her immaturity. Over 6,000 Years Ago In "Reunited", Yellow reveals that she eventually gave into Pink's begging and allowed her to run a colony. When Pink later no longer wanted to colonize Earth, Yellow scolded and told her to finish what she had started. Over 5,000 Years Ago When Pink eventually staged her own shattering and Earth was deemed to no longer be a viable colony, it can be assumed that Yellow played a part in the Cluster's creation and possibly also commenced the fusion experiments, as Yellow refers to the Cluster as "my Cluster". Over 4,500 Years Ago Yellow also aided in unleashing the Corrupting Light when combining her powers with White and Blue Diamond at the end of the Rebellion with the intent of obliterating every Gem left on Earth's surface. Over the course of the following thousands of years, Yellow blames herself for Pink's demise, knowing that she was not ready for a colony of her own but giving in nonetheless. Before "Warp Tour" Yellow Diamond wishes to know how the Cluster and its prototypes are developing. She assigns Peridot to go to the Prime Kindergarten Control Room on Earth to retrieve this information. After "Marble Madness" Once Peridot reports that Gems are still present on Earth, Yellow Diamond assigns Jasper to escort her there in a Gem Warship. "The Return" After Steven summons Rose's shield, Jasper tells Peridot that Yellow Diamond has to see what Rose has become. "Cry for Help" Peridot uses the Earth's Communication Hub to send out a distress signal to Yellow Diamond. She tells Yellow Diamond that her mission has been compromised and that she lost Jasper and Lapis Lazuli, and begs her to send help. "Catch and Release" After coming to the realization that there may be no way to get off of the Earth, Peridot freaks out and mentions how she still never received a response from Yellow Diamond. "It Could've Been Great" Peridot becomes ecstatic at the Moon Base when she sees Yellow Diamond's mural. She asks Steven if he agrees with her that Yellow Diamond is magnificent. "Message Received" Peridot describes Yellow Diamond as "the most perfect, the most reasonable, rational, efficient decider ever to exist in the universe." Later on, Peridot uses the Diamond Communicator to call her. Yellow Diamond takes over the call after her Pearl talks to Peridot. She asks Peridot how her mission to Earth was, inquires about Jasper's whereabouts, and what happened to the ship. Yellow Diamond thanks Peridot for her report, and tells her that she would be sending a ship to her location to pick her up, but Peridot continues the call, telling Yellow Diamond that they should terminate the Cluster because the Earth has so many valuable resources. Yellow Diamond disagrees because she wants the Cluster to emerge and for the Earth to die. This causes the two to get into an argument and eventually leads to Peridot insulting Yellow Diamond. After the call is over, Yellow Diamond remotely detonates the Diamond Communicator in anger. "Log Date 7 15 2" Peridot is shown to be fearful after realizing she insulted Yellow Diamond. "Hit the Diamond" Yellow Diamond sends a group of Rubies to the Earth to locate and retrieve Jasper. Peridot reveals that Yellow Diamond has full control of Homeworld's army. "That Will Be All" Yellow Diamond comes to the Zoo, only to find Blue Diamond crying in the bubble room. She tells her that she has come to bring her "back to reality," which she believes is moving on from Pink Diamond instead of constantly grieving. She sings to Blue Diamond, expressing that although the Diamonds still love and think about Pink Diamond, they need to move on to the best interest of their empire. When Yellow Diamond discovers that all Blue Diamond wants is to preserve more humans for the Zoo, she asks Sapphire if the Cluster emerged yet. When she says it has not yet, Yellow Diamond reassures Blue Diamond that "there's still time", before dismissing them. "I Am My Mom" Using the report they received from Peridot in "Marble Madness", Blue and Yellow Diamond send Aquamarineand Topaz to Earth to retrieve the different human varieties mentioned by Steven during his very first interaction with Peridot. "The Trial" Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond arrive in the courtroom on Homeworld to run a trial against Steven (whom they believe is Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond's murderer). Upon seeing Steven for the first time, Yellow Diamond tells Blue Diamond that they should shatter him just for taking on a "hideous form". Upon Blue Diamond's wishes, Yellow reluctantly agrees to the trial and summons her and Blue's thrones. When the yellow prosecuting Zircon addresses Yellow Diamond by many names, Yellow becomes irritated and tells her that "my Diamond" will suffice. After the prosecuting Zircon makes her case with the help of Eyeball, Yellow Diamond is convinced that Rose is guilty and believes it is time to execute Steven, but the trial continues upon Blue Diamond's wishes so the defense can speak. The blue defending Zircon wishes to remind the court that Steven turned himself in, which Yellow Diamond replies "the court remembers, and the court does not care". When Steven tells the Diamonds that he shattered Pink Diamond, Yellow becomes relieved, thinking that the trial is over because he confessed. Blue Diamond asks Steven how he shattered Pink Diamond, and he makes up a story since he doesn't know the exact details. This causes Blue Diamond to become distressed at the inconsistencies of Steven's story. Yellow then yells at Steven for upsetting her and calls a short recess before going to comfort Blue Diamond. As the defending Zircon makes her argument, asking the Diamonds how a Rose Quartz got past Pink Diamond's entire entourage, Yellow Diamond becomes outraged; she slams her fists down and yells that her entourage was there and they saw the whole thing. Yellow Diamond yells to the Zircon that Rose must have slipped past Pink Diamond's Agates and Sapphires. Once the defending Zircon blames the Diamonds for the death of Pink, Yellow stands up and poofs her with her finger, and then uses an electricity attack to poof the prosecuting Zircon. Right afterward, Yellow tells Blue that they don't need to listen to that "nonsense" and that they can shatter Steven and be done with it. Blue yells at Yellow, asking if she can restrain herself, to which Yellow responds that the trial is pointless. After Steven and Lars escape in Blue Diamond's Palanquin, Yellow Diamond cuts her own hole in the side of the building. As the palanquin falls, Yellow Diamond stands at the edge of the hole and warns Steven "You think you can get away, Rose? You stood your ground on that little speck called Earth... but you're on our world now." "Raising the Barn" Steven mentions Yellow Diamond to Peridot and Lapis over video chat. He tells them about his encounter with the Diamonds on Homeworld, and how he and Lars escaped in Blue Diamond's Palanquin. This shocks Lapis, causing her to abruptly end the call. "Jungle Moon" After falling asleep in an abandoned moon base on the Jungle Moon, Stevonnie dreams of a hypothetical exchange where Dr. Maheswaran, dressed as Yellow Diamond, interacts with Pink Diamond, represented by Stevonnie. While Yellow takes care of communicating with a crew of Nephrites to initiate contact with the Jungle Moon's planet for invasion and colonization, getting increasingly angered by the crew's incompetence, Pink incessantly tries to get Yellow's attention, much to Yellow's annoyance. After the call ends, Yellow goes back to her controls where Pink bothers her some more, curious about her commands. While Yellow is patient enough to explain it to her, Pink's insistence starts to get on her nerves. Pink then eventually throws a tantrum about not being treated equally to the other Diamonds and demands to have colonies of her own too. Yellow refutes by stating that if she wants such things she must behave like the Diamond leader she is, getting aggressive towards her. Pink walks away and Yellow carries on with the rest of the plans for colonizing the jungle moon's planet. After Stevonnie wakes up and goes to the top floor of the moon base, they find evidence revealing the dream sequence was a flashback to what happened many years ago. Yellow later also appears in another mural in said base, and in a slide in the base's systems, unaware of her Pearl taking a 'selfie' of the two. "Your Mother and Mine" Yellow Diamond appears in Garnet's story of Rose Quartz. At the end of the Rebellion, she helps Blue and White Diamond corrupt most of the remaining Gems on Earth. "Can't Go Back" Yellow Diamond appears in Steven's dream of the Diamonds. She says nothing during the conversation between Blue Diamond and Pink Diamond and appears to ignore them entirely. "A Single Pale Rose" Yellow Diamond does not appear in this episode. However, she is mentioned twice. First by Gem War Pearl when describing the final Diamond attack on Earth, and second when Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond is talking to Pearl about how she will fake her shattering, betray the other Diamonds, and be with the Crystal Gems forever. She is also briefly seen in a flashback at the beginning of the episode with reused footage from "The Trial". "Now We're Only Falling Apart" Yellow Diamond appears in Pearl's flashback about Pink Diamond. Pink pleads with her to spare the Earth, but she refuses to listen, forcing Pink to begin the Rebellion as Rose Quartz. "Reunited" Yellow arrives with Blue on Earth to reactivate the Cluster. Using her arm ship, Yellow pops the Cluster's bubble, and when it forms in the shape of an arm, it attacks Yellow's ship. Yellow's ship and the Cluster then engage in arm wrestling until the ship eventually breaks down. The Cluster then smashes Yellow's defenseless ship into Blue's, causing Yellow to step out onto the beach. When Peridot taunts her, Yellow poofs her and later knocks Steven out in a fit of rage when he claims to be Pink Diamond. Yellow then later poofs Lapis Lazuli. In his mindscape, Steven discovers that Yellow blames herself for Pink's demise due to allowing her to run a colony. When Steven makes his presence known, Yellow and Blue attack him until Steven reveals that he can control Pink's aura. Steven then wakes up with the Gems along with Yellow and Blue standing over him, the latter two believing he is Pink. "Legs From Here to Homeworld" Yellow tries activating her ship, but it remains destroyed. She then walks over to Steven and asks him (believing he is Pink) why he would let them believe he was shattered and why would he take on a new form. After Steven explains the story of Pink and Rose, Yellow believes Pink's memories must be somewhere inside of Steven. Steven takes Yellow and Blue to the Ancient Gem Colony Ship to show them what their Corrupting Light did to Gems. Yellow is confused when she sees Centipeetle, not understanding what she is and then stating that nobody should have survived their attack. Steven convinces the Diamonds to try to heal her; Yellow reverts Centipeetle back to her normal form, Blue heals her damaged mind, and Steven makes her mind and thoughts coherent. Centipeetle, now known as Nephrite, believes that Yellow and Blue came back to Earth and avenged Pink Diamond, destroying Rose Quartz. This causes Yellow and Blue to let go of her, allowing Nephrite to reassume the monstrous Centipeetle form. Yellow asks Steven how many perfectly adequate Gems they had her ruin. She then tells Steven that in order to permanently and properly heal Corrupted Gems, they need White Diamond's help. Yellow and the others board Pink Diamond's abandoned ship from Rose's Landfill and begin traveling towards Homeworld. On the way there, Yellow tells Steven that they'll be lucky if White ever speaks to them again, and that returning to Homeworld via Pink's ship will irrefutably make the last 6,000 years the biggest galactic embarrassment and that they are the ones to blame. She tells Steven that she will do the talking when they meet with White. When they arrive on Homeworld, Yellow tells everyone to wait on the ship while Blue and herself ensures that White is calm. Everyone then hears the sound of a crowd cheering and proceeds to exit the ship. When White Pearl arrives requesting Steven's presence, Yellow calls Blue over but White Pearl emphasizes the fact that only Pink Diamond is necessary. Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Allies